


Far from touching

by ThwipBit (charlion_em)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bukkake, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, meh this is meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/ThwipBit
Summary: anonymous asked: Frankly your ship/kink thing should be bukkake on Deadpool





	

**Author's Note:**

> to anon: And by that I know you mean spideypool ;) as if I don’t know who this is haha. I only wrote this because I love you and you’re a terrible liar. 
> 
> This got a little angsty

 

Husky breathing came from all angles, accompanied by the slight shuffle of feet and hands on flesh. Wade kept his eyes closed, listening and feeling the men around his naked body.

A groan came from his right, near his hip and was shortly followed by a warm, quickly cooling, stream of cum on his scarred skin.

Wade opened his eyes, his eyes flicking to the man and finding he didn’t really care to remember him. There was only one man he cared enough to remember. Unfortunately, he’d situated himself at Wade’s shoulder, and unless he strained his head he couldn’t see him.

Wade closed his eyes again. If he couldn’t see him, he would listen. He could pick out his breaths from the other's, could feel the heat from his thighs as he stood mere inches away, could hear the slide of his fist over his cock.

“Fffff,” Wade bit his lip. It was rude to single out one person. Well, not so much rude as just altogether ruining the night for them all. He'd learned quickly to keep quiet, to enjoy the show. So he stayed quiet, no matter how much he wanted to call out to Peter, to ask him to move where he could see him. To ask him to touch him.

And why was Peter there with the faceless men? He'd never came before. But, oh, he may just get off from that knowledge alone.

Wade’s own erection strained between his slightly spread legs. No one would offer him release, it wasn’t how it worked and he knew he'd be left taking care of his own needs once everyone had gone.

The cum near his foot was getting cold, and the recent deposit on his hip dipped down, leaving a cold trail in its wake. It was like a game, following the trails of cum that covered his body. The first two were trigger happy, spilling over him earlier than the rest then retreating to the shadows. No one came to replace them, but the other men did spread out more, their grunts giving away their positions.

Wade kept his eyes closed, focusing on Peter. The increased pace of the other men didn't go unnoticed, and his body tingled with anticipation. Lying still was tortuous, his instinct was to touch, to reach out and hold someone close, to grab someone's cock… but then the illusion would be broken.

He opened his eyes, and just like when they began, their eyes were blindfolded. Which was for the best, who would truly be able to get off while looking at his scarred skin. Even Peter… if he'd guessed it was Wade he was jerking over, would he run away?

This, Wade decided, was almost boring. Perhaps tortuous was a more appropriate word. He wanted a cock in his mouth - preferably Peter’s. Or a cock in each hand, anything to not just be laying down and waiting.

With his eyes closed, he could pretend they were looking at him, that they were jerking _to_  him instead of just _on_  him. His ears picked up on the majority's breathing, how hoarse and quick their pants were.

Wade licked his lips, giddy with anticipation. And when they came, their cum hitting all over and dripping down his muscles, he was in heaven. There were a few stragglers, then he could slick himself with their cum and bring himself to completion.

Soon enough, their cum slicked his thigh and abs, and after a few more seconds the scuffle of their feet filled the room.

And Wade was along on the cot. Just as he moved to sit up, a hand on his shoulder pushed him back down. Not alone.

Peter.

Why was he still here? Wade glanced over to the hand on his shoulder. This never happened, no one ever touched him. But then-- Peter was never here before.

His fingers danced on his scarred skin as he moved around to Wade’s side. Peter’s plump cock came into view, swollen and red, dripping with precum. Wade didn’t hesitate to reach out, taking Peter’s cock in his hand and giving it a slow stroke.  
The sound he pulled from Peter had his own cock twitching. Having his panting in his ear earlier was hot, but actively pulling _that_  sound from Peter was every dream come true. He wanted to laugh.

It was then he noticed the lack of a blindfold. Peter’s eyes were on him, dragging from head to toe. And where Wade expected disgust, was only lust. He began to move his hand along Peter’s length, memorizing the feel of it in his hand.

He was already so close, it only took a few strokes before Peter’s cum spilled onto his chest, joining the countless others.

And that should be that. Wade dropped Peter’s cock and reached up to touch the cum on his chest. Peter’s cum. He grinned, finding Peter’s eyes as he brought two cum coated fingers to his mouth.

Peter made a strangled sound in his throat, then moved away.

As it should be, Wade thought. Peter should never have seen him in such a state- come to think of it, who invited him?

All thoughts went out when a finger trailed through the cum on his thigh. Peter.

Fucking Parker. He wasn't supposed to touch. No one ever touched. And where was his blindfold?

Highly unusual, but Wade wouldn't complain even if he could. Peter gripped the base of Wade’s cock, the sudden sensation almost too much. How long had it been since someone touched him?

Peter began to stroke him, long and lazy movements at first. But it didn't matter - it was Peter. It was Peter touching him, and he’d already been painfully close, his balls aching before Peter even started to touch him.

In any other circumstance, Wade would be embarrassed by how quickly he came, but not today. His cum coated Peter’s fingers, and that -that- was worth everything.

Peter smirked at him from between his legs, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking off Wade’s cum with his perfect lips.

He swung his knees up to straddle Wade. “Let's get you cleaned up,” he said as he leaned forward. Peter’s body slid against Wade’s, not bothered by the cum coating his skin.

Peter leaned down, his eyes focused on Wade’s lips. Wade’s arms easily circled Peter’s waist, firmly holding him to him. As Peter leaned forward, Wade closed his eyes, anticipation coursing through his body.

But… nothing happened.

Wade slowly blinked open his eyes, greeted by nothing but his ceiling. His arms gripped at air. And the only cum on him was his own.

He closed his eyes again, willing himself to fall back into his dream. But his body refused, he would have to wait for another night and hope Peter would join him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This fic is a little blah to me, but :-/ idk what cannon i’m even following


End file.
